Should I?
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: It's been 4 months since Rhydian left and Maddy is heartbroken. Can Shannon and Tom help by getting Rhydian and Maddy back together or will their actions have life-threatening conclusions?
1. Plan it up

**Hey, you might know me, I'm Bex and I write stories for Tracy Beaker, Young Dracula(hence my name!) CSI:Miami and now Wolfblood! Ok, this story is set 4 months after Rhydian left Maddy and how life is without each other. It has been confirmed that Rhydian comes back in season 2 and I cant wait! So this is how I think it should happen.x ENJOY-Bex.x**

* * *

_Maddy's POV:_

Life without Rhydian is lonely. Mam and Dad come in when I'm asleep to see that I'd been crying. Everyday at school, Shannon and Tom sit next or near me. They've all been really supportive. I hate the fact Rhydian's gone and he left with his mam and brother and he left me brokenhearted. I loved him and I knew he loved me.

Now every full moons, Dad always picks me up from school and we go straight home then when it's time, he will lock Mam, him and me in the cellar. Tom and Shannon understand because they now know that I'm a Wolfblood. They will never tell anyone.

Rhydian's foster parents came and visited my house the day after he left, they asked me if I knew where he went and I said no. They could see I was crying so they suspected I had something to do with it but I said that my grandmother died so that was why I was upset. Obviously, that wasn't true. They left and it made Shannon, Tom and me guilty. We know he ran away and we couldn't tell anyone because they would hurt us, hurt him.

* * *

_Rhydian's POV:_

I am learning how to be a wild Wolfblood. It is hard but easy in a way. I miss Maddy...I never got to tell her that I loved her. She's probably going to hate me if I go back so I rather she came and find me than I go to her. I wonder what my foster parents said but I don't care about them. I've got mum. And Bryn. We are a little family but it's all we need. We enjoy ourselves every full moon. I feel so alive.

I hope that Shannon and Tom did the right thing, I don't want Maddy to leave, I might never find her again. I might not ever find someone like me, who accepts me for who I am. I love Maddy so much. I just want one more chance to hug her or even talk to her. But she's probably gone and probably hates me so much.

* * *

"We've got to get Rhydian back, Maddy cant live without him..." Shannon told Tom. They were at Bernie's and Maddy wasn't there because it was a full moon. They sat there slurpling their milkshakes and Tom had gotten an idea.

"We should attract him here! We could ask Maddy's parents what attracts one certain wolf. Maddy and Rhydian back together" Tom said, when he said 'Maddy and Rhydian back together' he felt sad but he knew who Maddy loved and that person loved her back.

"Yeah, we should do that. Come on." Shannon replied, they both finished their shakes and went.


	2. Please tell me

"Mr and Mrs Smith, we need to talk to you." Shannon said the minute Maddy's parents opened the door. Emma gestured for Shannon and Tom to come in and shut the door and went to join the others in the living room.

"So, well, me and Shannon want to attract Rhydian back." Tom said, he looked away as soon as he saw Emma and Daniel's faces, stern looks.

"No. We wont have our daughter mixing with that wild boy anymore. And I am sorry but seeing as this is a full moon, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Emma said immediately pushing Shannon and Tom out the door.

"But Mrs Smith...!" Shannon called and the door slammed shut in her face. "Well, that was a big failure...I think we should get him back ourselves. At least we care about what Maddy wants." She continued saying to Tom.

"But we're not her parents, they're only doing what they think is best for her. We cant really do this without their consent afterall, Rhydian is a wild Wolfblood..." Tom said. "Let's go" Tom said, already dragging Shannon away.

* * *

Nighttime Falls:

"Now tell me who really was at the door, Mum, Dad." Maddy said furiously looking up at her parents who were sitting on the seats. They were locked in the room ready to turn into wolves. "TELL ME! I KNOW IT WASN'T THE MAILMAN" She screamed.

"Madeline! Do not ever, ever, shout at us." Emma said. She saw the look on Maddy's face and sighed. "Fine it was Shannon and Tom asking us to help get Rhydian back." The minute Maddy heard why they were there her heart started to beat fast and she became really sweaty and her eyes turned orange. She could see that this was also happening to her parents. They were turning into wolves.

Maddy charged at her parents who had dropped by sitting on the now broken chairs. She leaped on her father, unaware of what she was doing and roared in his face. He father was sent hurling back to the wall and once Maddy was satisfied that he got knocked out, she aimed to do the same to her mother.

She charged at her mother but missed because Emma had ducked out of Maddy's way. Maddy hit her head on the wall and quickly gained cautiousness, she turned and snarled at her mother who started backing away from her daughter. The two females walked in circles never keeping their eyes off each other. Emma was scared of her daughter and Maddy was angry with her mother.

Maddy sat down, her mother followed suit. And they sat there until morning and their 'wolf' selves had died down.

* * *

Morning Wakes:

"Morning guys." Maddy smiled. Tom and Shannon were surprised because they didn't expect to see Maddy after the thing they had with her parents the day before. "Mam told me why you guys came round, I appreciate what you're doing but Rhydian and I need some time OK?" she friendly punched Tom on his shoulder and sat next to Shannon in class. Shannon smiled at Maddy and hugged her and Tom. "Wow, I'm not leaving or dying or anything!" Maddy laughed as she struggled to breath due to the tightness of the hug.

"I just love you both!" Shannon said, letting go. "Don't ever forget that OK guys?"

"OK" Maddy and Tom smiled.


	3. I'm back for good

Rhydian walked down the hill and spotted his best friend's house. He saw people leave the house. Her parents. They got into their car and drove off. He saw two other people but they were entering the house. It was Tom and Shannon. Maddy happily let them in and closed the door.

Rhydian went up to her front door and sighed and rotated his neck, taking deep breaths. He knocked gently but firmly on the wooden door. He heard a voice and a laugh following it before the person revealed them self, opening the door. Maddy gasped at her sight and tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Rhy...Rhydian?" She whispered. She now let the tears fall freely and she launched herself to him and hugged him with all her might. He hugged her back with all desperateness. "I missed you so much." She said, in-between her sobs. Rhydian stroked her hair and gently lead her inside, closing the front door.

"Hey Mad, who's at the door..." Shannon said, stopping when she saw the person. She grinned and launched herself at him too. "Rhydian!" She exclaimed. He laughed and hugged her back. Tom, hearing the name, exited the living room/kitchen and saw his best friend standing in the hallway.

"Hey mate." Rhydian said. Tom walked to him and did their silly little handshake before wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

"Where have you been?" Tom asked, not letting go. Maddy and Shannon hugged them and soon they were in a group hug.

"I've been around." Rhydian replied, everyone finally letting go. "Seems like I've been missed." He chuckled. They all nodded and stood there. The silence not being awkward but peaceful.

"Drink, anyone?" Maddy offered. A series of yeses and drink wants were thrown across the room. "Sure!" Maddy laughed, going to the fridge.

"Wanna know something, Rhy?" Shannon whispered. Rhydian nodded and leaned in closer, seeing that Shannon was whispering. Tom had gone to help Maddy get some cups. "We were going to lure you here because Maddy had been feeling heartbroken." She leaned back and looked at her two friends pouring the drinks.

Rhydian smiled and replied, "You shouldn't have had to. I was always coming back." Shan looked up at him and smiled warmly before walking over to Maddy and Tom, joining in the fun. Rhydian had missed his friends that's why he was here. And he was here to stay.


End file.
